Cooking Mikan
by BlackRabbit101
Summary: Based off Kitchen Princess! Rated: T just in case !
1. Chapter 1 New thing and New People:

**Mikan: Hello Everyone~! I see that your going to read this story. Please do I also wonder what's about… Where is Blackrabbit-chan?**

**Blackrabbit: Here…! **

Mikan: ? I thought your done with the plot or this chapter?

**Blackrabbit: Ya, but my dad closed the computer without me knowing and I didn't save the work so I have to start all over again.. Oh well this story is based off Kitchen Princess, because you guy reminds me of them like Mikan's pig tails and Najika's hair…and Etc. So Mikan while I work on this please do everything else so here the extra script, so hurry up and start the story. Oh uh Mikan, Natsume might be OOC~!**

**Mikan: KK~! Disclamer:… Um Blackrabbit101 doesn't own Kitchen Princess or Gakuen Alice only this story and her stuff….. Let's Roll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts: '<strong>_Italic'_

**Effects: *Bold***

**Time/Flashbacks: **Underline

* * *

><p><strong>Read!<strong>

**Chapter 1 New Life:**

** Mikan's POV:**

* * *

><p>"Hmm this is bitter so it Kokoro's"<p>

"Mmmm. This is rich with flavor and sweet, so it's Anna's!"

"….This one is easy! Narumi-sensei's!"

"Wow Mikan-chan you got all ten right!"

"Hehe it was easy!"

"Ya, but she still have a stomach as a pig!"

"What did you say Kokoro!"

"Aaaaaggghhh!"

This is the "Lavender House", where orphans like me live together like families since we don't have on of our own. But we are all happy to be together like a "family".

"Mikan-chan! Don't go!"

"We will miss you!"

"Anna-chan…. Nonoko-chan, I'll miss you too!"

"Now now everyone Mikan is set out to fulfill her dreams out in Tokyo."

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Ever since your parents died you would cry, but not since your Flan Prince."

"Ya….."

Flashback:

"Waaa! Waaa!"

I was walking outside and crying since my parent died. Suddenly I fell into a pond, but I didn't know how to swim and I didn't care at least I would be with mommy and daddy now. But a strange boy pulled me back to the surface. I wonder and looked at him why he saved me I could have been with mom and dad.

"Why did you save me! I could have been with mommy and daddy since they died and left me alone in this world!"

I cried again and the boy stared at me, then he suddenly took something out.

"Flan…?"

Yes it was flan, from a glass cup and a spoon on top of the cup with the letters G.A crossing each other. He gave it to me and I started to eat it.

"Yum!"

I said smiling. He smiled and suddenly kissed my forehead.

"Baka, your mom and dad would want you to live in this would and keep on smiling."

I smiled even more and he looked at his watch.

"I need to go!"

"But isn't this your snack?"

"Ya but it ok you can have it I have more at home!"

He ran off, but I shouted, "Ok! Next I'll make you something just as delicious!"

End

Then I never saw him again, but I will now. I got into the Alice Academy aka Gakuen Alice where my prince might be…..

"How sweet. So that's why you wanted to learn how to cook! To impress your Flan prince!"

"I hope you find your Flan prince that's why you chose Gakuen Alice, right?"

"Yup!"

"I hope you come back soon Mikan-chan!"

Nonoko and Anna hugged me once again and I was off. I wore a skirt and a pink shirt with a lamb backpack. I ran off to catch the train while waving good bye to my family. I got off the train and saw..

"Wow a rainbow!"

I went all around Tokyo and brought stuff like crepes and food and presents for the kids at my last home. I looked at the map and walked around to find Alice Academy. Finally I saw it… It's huge! I heard over 1,000 students go here each year. I went in and follow a teacher to my dorm room. I got the key and unlock the door to my new Huge room!

"Woah!"

"You'll start tomorrow Sakura-san, also don't go outside until tomorrow."

"K~!"

After the sensei left I couldn't control it I jumped up and down on the bed and laugh happily. I mean this is "my" first room that I don't have to share since I went to the Lavender House." I opened the window and looked at the academy. And yes it was HUGE! I felt like I need to go explore it! So I jumped on the nearby tree and slowly went down.

"Ouch that hurt… polka dots.."

"! Perver-"

I suddenly fell on him and held my arms around his neck. I got a good look at him, he has black hair and blood-shot eyes. He started to say something coolly..

"what were you doing polka-dots."

I suddenly felt like hitting him, but a teacher cutted me off.

"Natsume-kun where are you!"

"Oh shoot!"

He ran off to hide in another place to cut class like a bad student would. Oh well he is a PERVERT!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mikan secretly followed him. And she saw him walking to the garden. Mikan secretly sneak up on him.<p>

"Who was that girl…"

"So your name is Natsume huh?"

Natsume almost jumped but instead he got surprise and covered her mouth.

"Don't follow me polka-dots."

"Hey! My name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura got it! Plus I just transferred here for your information!"

"Then why aren't you in the dorms.. plus change out of that outfit it's wired.."

"Ahh haa, which way is the dorms?"

"….sigh fine follow me."

"Yay thank Natsume!"

The two walked around.

"Umm Natsume isn't this the school?"

"It's a shortcut polka-dots."

"For the last time it's Mikan! ….I smell Flan!"

"Huh I don't smell anything…"

"Natsume-kun! There you are!"

A girl went up to Natsume while holding Flan.

"Today we had Home Ec and made Flan! You can have mine! I made it just for you!"

She held it out and…. It looked kinda…wired.

"No thank I don't want to eat someone's failure…."

Natsume kept on walking.

"But…"

"Natsume! Stop! Fine if you don't want to eat it then we'll make something better! Come on I'll teach you.."

"Uhh thanks.. I think."

Natsume looked at then and turned his head and walked to the Home Ec room.

"Ok fine!"

The group walked in the a kitchen and Mikan started to teach the girl.

"A teacup?"

"Ya it a sub for the flan trays. Ok now we place it in a oven and make a wish."

"…."

Both girls close their eyes and wish for something. While Natsume stared at them…

***Ding!***

"It done!"

Mikan opened the oven and the flan looked awesome!

"I-I really made it!"

Natsume walked over and tried so.

"It's ok.."

Suddenly the door opened and there was a blonde haired boy walking to them.

"So you're the transferred student….. Nice job on the flan and Welcome, I'm the president of this school, Ruka."

He suddenly kissed Mikan on the cheek and she blushed. And some witness stare at them shocked and spreading a rumor. And Natsume looked at them pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackrabbit: Haha Natsume is funny~! Oh Mikan this story is going to be about you and Natsume!<strong>

**Mikan: ! *blush* ….o-ok…. *looks down*…**

**Blackrabbit: Haha your lucky, all the main guy characters like you~! Anyways see you next chapter~!**

**Mikan: …r-review *red*….!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends?:

**Blackrabbit: Hello everyone, it's good to see you again! Also I'm sorry I update slow.. I got lazy and excuse my grammar mistakes I not that good in English. I think it's my "worst" subject on my reports but I'm getting better just A- that ok.. Also thank you to Nightly Gloom for correcting me! I edited the last chapter to fix the mistakes~**

**Mikan: Ya I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Blackrabbit: Mikan here comes Natsume!**

**Mikan: *a bit blushing* Natsume! Hi! *waves***

**Natusme: Hn**

**Blackrabbit: …. Hahaha *sweat drop* anyways onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read!<strong>

**Chapter 2 New Friends?:**

_**Mikan's POV:**_

* * *

><p>I was daydreaming about the president I met.<p>

"Introduce yourself!"

"Huh? Oh! Hello I'm Mikan Sakura, please to meet you!"

I heard whispers from most girls and few boys about "she that one" or "Ruka-senpai kissed"

***Sweat Drops***

"You can next to Natsume."

"Huh?"

I looked at where sensei pointed… It was Natsume! He covered his head with a book or was it a manga. Oh well I think he likes to slack class. I went to the seat next to him.

"You were in my class huh Natsume!"

"Whatever Polka-Dots…"

I felt anger so I slapped him with book. Some people laughed.

***Ringggg***

The bell rung for recess. I went out and a bunch of people cam up to me and asked me things.

"Hey, what's your special talent and Alice?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone in this class has a talent and an Alice. I won a violin competition and I have Music Alice!"

"I am good at Go and Weather Alice."

"I'm good at painting and my Alice makes drawings come to life if I want them to."

"I'm good at ballet and I have a Performing Alice."

"Do you get it? But the most famous girl here is Hotaru Imai she is a inventor and has Invention Alice. Also Sumire Shouda she is second."

"Oh ok…"

"Hello Nice to Meet you!"

I almost jumped. I turned around and saw a pretty girl with greenish hair that was curly at the end.

"I'm Sumire Shouda!"

"Oh you too! Wow you look like a Idol!"

"But she is! She is Sumire Shouda from Strawberry Magazine! Everyone admires her! She is a model as well and has Dog/Cat Alice."

"You guys…. Stop your embarrassing me!"

"Wow you guys are really amazing!"

"Ok then what's your talent and Alice!"

"Huh…. Ummm I don't know my Alice, but I won 10 ramen eating contests and 23 cake eating contest….. Also 2 all-you-can-eat meat contest… oh 2 ice cream eating contests too and umm 4 milk drink contests."

"Hn….In other words your pig Polka-Dots."

"Natsume! Humph on I'm not I just like to eat! What's yours?"

"Natsume is a genius! He is the top scorer in this school! He doesn't study and he still scores highly! Right Natsume!"

"Hn."

"See ya around Polka-Dots."

He waved and walked off. I felt the anger rising again. I ran to him and started arguing about my name.

_**Normal POV:**_

* * *

><p>"Who does girl think she is?"<p>

"Ya thinking she can just walk off us calmly to Natsume!"

"Ya, she can't be in our class, she is a pig!"

"As the Natsume Fan Club we can't approve!"

"It's time for pay back, Right Sumire!"

"…."

Sumire felt sadness and jealous float around her.

[Lunch]

"Wha-…."

'_Ugh! What is with the huge prices!"_

Mikan could only afford bread and juice. She went to an empty seat and sat down.

"Oh Sakura-san are you alone? Did you want us to join you?"

Mikan's eyes sprinkle. She didn't hear the girls whispering in front of her.

"But Sumire she-"

"Come it's sad to let her be alone on the first day."

Sumire smirk with a evil thought in her head.

"Is that your lunch?"

"Uh ya it is.."

"Oh I always bring lunch since this café isn't that good.."

Sumire opened the lunch box and there was delicious looking food which made Mikan drool.

"Wow, that's some lunch you even have taramasalata!"

"Thanks my uncle is a chef, he make me lunch sometimes. Oh can you get me water?"

"Uh sure."

As soon as Mikan turned to get the water, Sumire put her lunch in front of her elbow. It fell when Mikan turned back.

"No!"

"Oh,no!"

"Sumire!"

"Move it!"

Mikan got pushed by one of Sumire's followers. She knocked over the water bottle and it spilled as Mikan fell on the floor. She got soaking wet.

"Are you ok Sumire?"

"Geez, I bet she did that cause she was jealous of your lunch!"

"What's going on here?"

Ruka Nogi, president of the school and son of the School's Board Principal/Owner.

He walked up to Mikan holding his lunch. Mikan blushed

"Ruka-senpai…"

"Oh Ruka-senpai! Mikan spilled Sumire's lunch on purpose!"

"No, it was an accident!"

"It's my fault! I put it there."

Then some boys happened to come over.

"Hey don't make Sumire cry."

"Ya Bitch!"

"Hn…"

"Ruka-senpai! She doesn't have an Alice or a Talent."

" I think she cheated to get in!"

***Smirk* (A/N: You should know who is it from.)**

"She should just go back to where she came from!"

Mikan's eyes widen. She gripped the spoon that her Flan Prince left for her.

"I didn't dropped it on purpose, I studied really hard to get in. I didn't wanted to get in A class anyways, but they still putted me in it. I came to see someone. So you guys should judge others on something they didn't do you… Dumb Asses Bleh!"

Mikan stuck out her tongue and used her finger to press down the bottom of her eye to make a face. Someone from the back of the crowd watched her and smiled. Natsume looked at her with a usual face and smiled.

"Catch Polka-dots!"

He threw a potato at Mikan.

"You can cook right so make another one."

"...! Thanks Natsume!"

"Hn.."

"But there's no way she can make it my uncle works at Cantina! It's a three star restaurant!"

"Cantina? I been there before!"

Sumire looked at her with a small sweat drop.

Mikan ran into the kitchen. And asked the cooks if she can borrow a station for awhile. After awhile Natsume went in.

"Hn, the potato turned pink…"

"Yup and to finish it off you need to make a tiara!"

"…?"

"Ya the sauce. Ugh I can't reach it…"

Ruka can in and grabbed it for Mikan.

"Here."

"Ah thanks Ruka-senpai!"

Mikan quickly spread the sauce and went out to show it to Sumire.

"The princess is done!"

Sumire and her friend took it and ate a piece.

"! No way this taste just like your's Sumire."

"Taste exactly the same!"

Sumire got angry and looked down.

"Yay! I repayed you! I'm sorry I knock it down!"

"She is amazing."

"Ruka.."

Ruka also ate a piece.

"What are you planning?"

"Who knows."

People started to ask Mikan to make some for them and Mikan of course smiled and went to the kitchen to make plenty for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackrabbit: Done! Woah this chapter is long! Well I deleted some scene because it was OOC and didn't fit well in Gakuen Alice..<strong>

**Mikan: See in the next chapter! Review plz!"**

**Review Time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mikan's New Job:

**BlackRabbit: Minna! It's good to see you again!**

**Mikan: Yes today we are going into the story as quick as possible. You all know Blackrabbit101 doesn't own GA or KP so she only owns this idea! **

**BlackRabbit: Yup, go on reading minna!**

**Chapter 3 Cooking Mikan Start!:**

**Reading Time~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Morning:<span>

"Natsume! Want a piece of my chestnut pie?"

"Hn, no thanks… Achoo." **(A/n: Small quiet sneeze…. -_- Sigh)**

"Are you sick Natsume?"

"Hn."

He walked off to the boy's dorm rooms and left me behind staring at him weirdly… Then I heard people talking behind my back.

"Did you see that?"

"Ya, now she is trying to get Natsume since Ruka-senpai already likes her."

"The new student is just a big faker!"

'_Ha, a big faker huh their the ones to talk, but I won't give up! I need to find my prince!'_

At Lunch:

"Please let me help in the kitchen!"

"A student working in a chef's kitchen. No way!"

"Please try my pie at least!"

"I told you no is a no!"

"But-but.."

Sigh I wanted to help and make lunch, but the chef didn't allow me. I sat on the grass and ate some pieces of my pie. Then I heard someone come so I looked up.

"Wow that looks good."

"Sumire!"

"I was watching you, did you wanted to work in the café?"

"Yes, but I got turned down."

"You know there's a new diner near here and I think they might need help there."

"Really?"

"Yup, I think it's called Fujita Diner. Here let me draw a map."

"Thanks Perm- I mean Sumire."

"You better go!"

"Thanks again."

I ran off and thought I saw Permy (Sumire = Permy) stick out her tongue and called me a "Idiot". ….Oh well. I walked deeper and deeper into the school's forest. I suddenly saw a roof of a house. I smiled think I reached my next job point! I ran to the house and stopped when I got out of the bushes. I blinked a few times and even rubbed my eyes. The house was "Shabby"! It looked as if no one been here for hundreds of years is this really my work place? Yes it is the sign even said so. I guess I'll have to work hard to clean it. "Sigh!"

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

'_Woah, even the inside is worn out too…'_

"Who is it?"

"Ah I-I want to work here! Please let me be one of your staff!"

"Help, but you need the principal's approval."

"I-I'll get it later so please!"

"…..ok Let's see what you got."

"Thank you soo much!"

***Door opened***

"Hai coming!"

I ran out of the kitchen and saw Ruka-senpai. My eyes widen and I gasped.

"Here."

"Huh is coffee the only thing that's on the menu?"

"It's fine he doesn't order anything else."

I walked to the table he sat down on and placed the coffee on the table.

"Here you go."

"Sakura-san! Why are you here?"

"Hehe I started working here. I don't really fit in the class and my only skill is cooking so I wanted to be useful to the school so ya.."

"I see….."

"Ruka-senpai do you want to eat anything? I can make almost everything!"

"No thanks I have this."

He took out two small container of pills. One said Iron. The other, Calcium.

"Supplements? Is that what you take everyday?"

"Ya, I have to be quick because I have meetings in awhile. I don't have time."

"But your at a café!"

"I come here out of habit, there used to be lots of students. The jelly here was great.. Me and Natsume used to come here all the time when we were little. But the cook changed the food isn't that great here anymore.."

**(A/N: Oh the chef or the cook character is going to be Nodacchi-sensei. Don't worry he won't be too out of character… I hope. Well only sometimes..)**

"Well it's time for me to go. See ya later Sakura-san."

"! ah Bye!"

I feel a bit hot… Oh well I need to cool down. I stepped outside and looked at the sky. The sun was setting and it's almost 6. Suddenly the cook tapped my shoulders. I turned and saw him smile with his eyes closed.

"You need to make an delivery! Natsume Hyuuga room 306A his is in the boy's dorm."

"H-hai!"

Natsume? I wonder what he ordered? I walked to Natsume's room and knocked on his door. It was opened. So I decided to come in.

***Door opened***

I blushed soo hard. Natsume is half naked I almost scream because he was taking his shirt off! I closed the door. I heard him lean on it.

"What the! Where is that wired chef?"

"S-Sorry I started working there today!"

I was turning into a million or maybe 3214322 shades of red. I felt dizzy. But then I noticed the door opened and Thank God he isn't half naked. I sighed and went in. I opened the delivery box and saw it was… okayu.

"How's your cold? Are you feeling better."

"Hn, I'm just sweating a lot that's all.."

"Aren't you lonely when are sick why don't you have… Ruka-senpai come over?"

Natsume almost spitted out his food. And I almost laughed out loud (LOL).

"First of all his isn't really a senpai, he just skipped a grade. And no I don't want to "bother" Ruka."

"But you guys are Best Friends.."

"It doesn't matter. Hn"

I suddenly felt sad, but then angry.

"Natsume come to the diner at six. I'll treat you to something good for your cold! Odn't be late!"

"…..?"

I ran out as my plan spreads all over. I smirked thinking what will happened. I also remembered what Narumi-sensei taught me.

'_Mikan-chan, the true magic is in cooking and making something good to make others smile.'_

Next Day: Sunday

I waked up early and went to Fujita Diner. I then cleaned everything up and redecorated. I finished by 1:35, yup there was lots of trash and bugs along with dirt and dust.. Then I went shopping for ingredients and got back at 5:30. I started cooking and waiting for them to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsume and Ruka arrived at the same time looking at each other surprised.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you?"

"Natsume why are you running.. Your such a kid."

"What did you say?"

"Both of you! I was waiting please come in without fighting!"

Mikan pushed them in and the two boys gasped. The diner was the cleanest they ever seen. They both gasped. Mikan stood in front.

"Welcome, please come here and take a seat~!"

Natsume and Ruka walked surpised.

"Is this really the same diner?"

"Hn, so new.."

They sat down, still surprised. Suddenly Mikan placed a plate with a tall thing wrapped in ribbons in the middle of the table. They bothed looked confused at the strange thing.

"What's this Sakura-san?"

"It's Fujita Diner newest dish! You can take off the wrapping now."

Ruka and Natsume each pulled each end and the wrapping dropped. There stand in front of them all was a jar with different colored jello.

"It's called Rainbow Jelly! It has lots of vitamins in it and it cures colds, please try it."

Ruka and Natsume eached took a spoon and scooped at piece. They looked at each other nervously and ate it. They gasped. Mikan looked at them with her hands together in a praying position. At the same time Natsume and Ruka declared.

"It's delicious."

They then looked at each other with their eyes widened.

"Natsume, I thought you didn't like sweet thing?"

"You too."

"When we were young you would always take my dessert."

"Hey why did you bring that up."

"Did you want this?"

"Hn."

Mikan smiled and giggled at how they fought. After awhile they finished and had tea.

_Dear Narumi-sensei, _

_I think I also have place in Gakuen Alice. I hope_ _I get to see you all again… soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Done~! See you at chapter 4~! Sigh so bored now I'll get to my other stories. <strong>

**Next Chapter 4 Mikan's Christmas:**

**Review Time~!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mikan's Christmas

**Blackrabbit: Ah sorry I didn't update earlier, I go by order of which stories has the most reviews will get updated faster.. Anyway let's go on with the story shall we? Wow it's not even X-mas… whatever…. K enough of that onwards!**

**Mikan: A-ah H-hai!**

**Chapter 4 Mikan's Christmas:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>When every winter comes… I remember that first Christmas alone…. without my parents.'<em>

School Day near Christmas:

"Wow! Your look really cute in it Permy!"

"Hey who's permy? It's Sumire! …also thanks.."

"Sakura-san bring the needles and tread!"

"Bring me the paint!"

"Ah H-hai! …huh?"

"Stay still Natsume or I might poke you."

"Hn.."

"Natsume~ The theme is snow princess and we need a prince so you play the prince K?"

"…."

'_Ah Natsume is in the show too!"_

"Looking good Natsume."

"Ah Ruka-pyon!"

Natsume looked pissed again.

"Humph, you should have ask Ruka."

"But he's busy with student council work, besides you would play a better prince~!"

Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ruka-senpai are you going to play your piano this year again~?"

"Last year you played soo well~!"

"Ruka-pyon you play the piano?"

"Ya, I'm going to play again this year do you want to come watch?"

"Sure!"

I felt other girls glare at me. I sweat dropped. Then they went up to me.

"Hey Mikan what are you going to do in the party?"

"Eat all the cake or the chicken!"

"Please don't you will make our class look bad with your big mouth!"

Everyone laughed, I felt like my heart popped and crash into a million pieces.

'_That's right I don't really have a talent.. I'm left out of everything..'_

"Mikan…"

"Perm- I mean Sumire!"

"If your not doing anything do you want to be in my fashion show?"

"I want to present a giant cake at the end, but no one is going to carry it on stage. So can you please help me.. I'll lend you a dress."

"…Sure."

Later:

"Wow! This dress must cost more than a three layered wedding cake! Are you sure I can wear it!"

I was looking in the mirror the dress was really fancy! My eyes sparked.

"Of course, I think everyone in the class will like it too."

"Ah, also can you make the cake, it has to be a fancy one as well! Thanks"

"….No problem!"

Wah, I can take a part in the party as well now! Later I made a three layered cake with lots of frosting and flower decoration.

"Hey polka dots… how are you going to eat that cake."

"It's not for me Natsume, it's for the party. I'll see you on the stage Natsume~! …Wait It's Mikan not my underwear!"

"…Hm…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What was that!"<p>

"Sumire did you already have a cake?"

"Y-ya, b-but she said that she c-could make a b-better cake than mine…so.."

"What!"

"B-but she said she can make one-.."

"You too NICE Sumire!"

"I bet she is trying to steal the spotlight and be "popular"!"

"I can't believe it!"

Sumire smirked secretly as her friends believed her every word. She planned it all along, to make Mikan miserable.

"A-and she wanted something in return… that dress is one of my favorites, b-but she took it…"

She faked cried and her friend faces grew dark filled with anger and revenge.

Meanwhile with Mikan. She ran back to the party and out the door was her cake.

"…isn't this my cake…?"

She carried it inside and overheard the girls talking near Sumire's cake.

"Tsk, we can't use her small cake, Sumire's is soo much bigger and better!"

"Of course Sumire has great taste in these things."

Mikan was shocked, she ran over to them.

"B-but what about my cake?"

They glared at her.

"Don't joke with us, you just want to fit in and be more popular then anyone else!"

"You don't treat Sumire that way!"

"You don't deserve that dress and that cake!"

The girls ripped the dress and pushed the cake on the ground. People started to come to them and see what the commotion was about. People whispered and gossiped. Ruka seemed to notice and bend in the crowd to see what happened. Mikan dress strap was ripped off, but she was holding the top so the whole dress wouldn't fall. He saw what happened and tried to run into the center, but people surrounded. Natsume was about to shout Mikan's name, but Ruka dashed past him. Ruka threw a white blanket over her.

"Are you ok?"

"Ruka…"

Everyone gasped. Natsume looked anger. Ruka and Mikan went to the Diner for the rest of the party. Ruka gave her some hot chocolate.

"Ahaha… I'm such a klutz I dropped the cake and tripped… haha"

Suddenly tears went down the Mikan face. Ruka stared at her worried.

"Sakura-san…?"

"Why am I here! Why am I in the special class! I want to go back!"

Mikan started to cry and Ruka tried to calm her.

"Hokkaido.. Your home.. I went there once.. when I little. It was calm and peaceful there. Just because you don't fit doesn't mean your not special. Your special in your own way."

Mikan looked at him. Ruka stood up from the chair and kiss Mikan's forehead. Mikan turned red a bit.

"Tomorrow is Christmas right?"

Mikan gotten an idea. Natsume was outside looking though the window and saw everything. He was pissed and then sighed and walked away. Later near 11:00.

"Are you don Mikan? I have to go to bed."

Mikan was in the kitchen making something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Next Day:<span>

Everyone is outside or inside celebrating Christmas. There was a large Christmas tree outside filled with decorations. My class is inside for the class's fashion show.

"Number 8, The Snow Princess Fashion Show!"

Permy went out dressed in a beautiful white dress and Natsume came out in his outfit. Everyone awed and became amazed. At the end people congratulated Permy and Permy went to Natsume and talked to him, but Natsume just ignored him. Suddenly I went out of the main room and took out the thing I made and I hanged them on the tree. Everyone notice and came closer to see what's up. I made the tree glowed with Ruka-pyon's help. I popped out.

"Merry Christmas!"

Natsume walked out with Permy and looked at the tree.

"Oi, Polka dots what are you doing?"

"Ah Natsume, oh it's my way to shine!"

Everyone notice the ornaments were cookies. I smiled and went to the front.

"Minna! Merry Christmas! It's a present to everyone!"

I took off the decorations off and gave them to the little kids. They ate them and smiled.

Soon everyone was eating one.

"Wah! Delicious!"

"Omg, It's soo good!"

"Mmmm!"

Permy gotten mad and I _think _I saw Natsume smiled a bit.

"Now for our last event, a special gift for everyone from our School President, Ruka!

Everyone cheered and went to see Ruka perform. Natsume and I walked to see it. It's was magical and peaceful. At the end it was time to announce the winners.

"And the winner is…. The Snow Princess Fashion Show!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated Permy.

"and there's also a special award from the director **(A/N: The ESP is the director…)** to… Mikan's Special Christmas Cookies."

I was shocked and happy at the same time. Some people complained and whispered.

"Why did she win!"

"She didn't even take part of this event!"

"Sorry, but the director told me to give the award to her.."

"Yeah, I also agreed."

I turned around to see who spoken. Everyone gasped. Ruka-pyon…

* * *

><p><strong>Done finally! I'm soooo Sorry I'm late. I promise to make two chapter and post them at the same time to make it up to you! Well see you in the next chapter~!<strong>


End file.
